


Boiling Point

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [34]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny is bad with boundaries.





	Boiling Point

He was used to a woman losing it on him just before she seduced him, for some reason these were just the type of women he attracted. However, his lawyer should’ve been different – one of the only women who could represent him and his associates without ever losing her cool.  
  
Gia ignored his affectionate gestures, managing to keep everything strictly professional, until she was forced to defend him in a murder trial which was the typical Port Charles fiasco. Now, she stood with heavy breaths from both the slap she had given him and the passionate kiss they had shared.


End file.
